


Darkened Skies

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: In a world where black dragons are a sign of evil, Theo Raeken was automatically an outcast. Coupled with a tragedy from his childhood that he was responsible for, it was easy to understand why everyone was afraid of him. But not Liam Dunbar, the friend from childhood that Theo hasn’t seen since the fire that claimed his family.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71
Collections: 2019 Thiam Reverse Big Bang





	Darkened Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> This is for Manon. I know I didn’t do your idea justice, but I hope that this is the beginning of something incredible for you. Thank you for being my pillar of support. I was so frustrated all the times and you were the steady shoulder that I leaned on. Thank you.
> 
> https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/189815576892/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-reverse-big-bang
> 
> Please go and check out her amazing art.

Theo tightened his hold of the strap that was digging into his shoulder, knuckles going white. “Well. We’re here.” He murmured, exhaling slowly. Beside him, there was a rumble of disapproval. He reached out and absently stroked the scales beneath his dragon’s chin. “You promised to behave, Amaroq.” He reminded quietly. “We haven’t even started yet.” He glanced at the castle looming in front of him and took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.” 

The entryway was carved obsidian that seemed to glitter in the sunlight. The gothic architecture was about the only thing that Theo could admire about the academy. He wanted nothing to do with the place. Despite the colorful stained glass windows and banners and posters hanging across every surface, he felt less than welcome. He knew that the moment he stepped foot through those doors, the whispers would begin. As much as he didn’t want to be there, he knew that it was a necessity. 

He kept one hand on the black dragon at his side, the other holding the satchel he’d slung over his shoulder. Everything of importance that he owned was tucked inside. That and the necklace secured beneath his shirt. As if sensing his thoughts, his dragon swayed and bumped into him. Theo stumbled at that and raised an eyebrow at his dragon. Despite the fact that he was six months old, Amaroq was still small for his size. He barely reached the height of a Great Dane. Theo settled his hand between Amaroq’s shoulder blades and scratched around his scales. His dragon released a pleased hum, tail scraping against the cobblestone behind them. 

“Two years, right? We can make it two years.” He whispered to himself. The minute he turned eighteen, he would be out of there and go as far as Amaroq could take him. He’d heard stories about the other continents and the acceptance they practiced. He just needed to escape his past and the rumors that had haunted him since childhood. “This is where we start.” Lifting his chin, he took a deep breath and crossed under the arch. 

-

“Did you guys hear about the new guy?” Hayden slipped into her usual seat beside Liam. He nodded and gestured across the table at Corey, swallowing a mouthful of apple he’d been chewing. 

“Corey was giving us the details,” he explained. “And whatever he says-“

“We didn’t hear it from him,” Hayden and Mason chime in unison. “God, I have the best boyfriend on the planet.” Mason beamed, his smile growing as Corey’s cheeks turned pink. 

“Ugh,” Hayden rolled her eyes, “can you two stop? I don’t need to see this, I’m trying to eat.”

“Corey, what did you find out?” Liam asked while elbowing Hayden to quiet down. 

“He’s a year older than us and his name is Theo Raeken. Grew up in Beacon Hills, but-“

“He moved away when we were kids,” Liam finished softly. “We know him. His family died when we were...six?” He scrunched his nose in concentration. 

“Isn’t he the guy that burned his house down?” Mason’s eyes widened. “You mean he’s got a dragon?”

“Not just any dragon,” Corey continued, “but a black one.” Hayden sucked in a breath and Liam rolled his eyes. 

“Of course he’s here to cause trouble,” Hayden scoffed as she recovered herself. Liam didn’t miss the way her hands shook against the table. 

“We don’t know that.” He argued, feeling the heat of anger rising in his cheeks. 

“He burned his house down and killed his entire family. He left and never looked back, Liam. Why are you so protective?” Hayden demanded. 

“Because he was my friend!” Liam exploded, rage igniting in his veins. Shoving his tray of food across the table, he surged to his feet. “Fuck you and your judgmental bullshit.”

“Liam-“ Hayden started, her eyes wide. 

“He’s not wrong.” Mason said softly. “Even our professors don’t agree on the black dragon myth.”

“I’ll see you later.” Liam stepped back from the table and shoved his fists inside his pockets. Without another word he stormed away, eager to put some distance between him and his friends. Fuck what everyone thought about black dragons. Just because they were rare didn’t mean that they represented evil. He needed to let his feelings out and there was only one person that wouldn’t lash out in response. 

-

“Someone’s coming.” Theo frowned, stroking his fingers along the underside of Amaroq’s wing. His dragon straightened immediately, smoke billowing from his nostrils. “Steady,” Theo murmured. He kept himself hidden, listening to the heavy slap of sneakers against the cobblestone. Behind it was the familiar sound of scales scraping across the stones and Theo frowned. Weren’t they all supposed to be at lunch?

“...and who the fuck does she think she is? Just because purple represents royalty does  _ not _ make her an actual queen,” a boy spat. A guttural noise answered him. “No, Zynthia. That doesn’t mean that- _ oh _ .” The footsteps came to a halt mere feet away. Squaring his shoulders and clenching his jaw, Theo stepped out of hiding and came face to face with startled blue eyes and a mop of brown hair. 

“If you’ve come to stare-“

“Theo?” The other boy whispered. He tried not to squirm, studying the boy intently. They were almost the same height, but there was a light trace of stubble along the jaw of the other boy which made him look older. Theo didn’t know if he was supposed to recognize him, but the next statement answered that. “It’s me, Liam.”

“Sunshine?” Theo asked. His disbelief must have been clear because the other boy’s smile fell into a scowl. 

“No one calls me that anymore.” He grumbled. 

“Can’t imagine why. A ball of anger like you-“

“Don’t fucking talk about my anger.” Liam hissed, a muscle in his jaw twitching. 

“I...sorry?” Theo frowned. Had he struck some kind of a nerve? Liam took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back, some of his tension falling away. 

“Don’t be. It’s my fault.” Liam sighed and raked a hand back through his hair, scratching at the base of his scalp. “I forgot I wasn’t diagnosed until you left.”

“Diagnosed with what?”

“I’m an IED. A literal walking time bomb now. How the times have changed,” Liam snorted bitterly. “What are you doing out here?”

“Why do you care?” Theo quipped back. Liam shrugged and kicked his sneakers against the stone, hanging his head. Theo took the brief silence to shift his gaze, focusing on the gorgeous blue dragon that was at Liam’s side. She protectively draped her head over his shoulder, ridges of her spine standing up in warning. He knew that stance all too well. Amaroq had been his shield against the world for years. To his surprise, his dragon wasn’t baring his fangs or posturing the way he always did. Instead, he had his head cocked to the side as he watched the duo across from them. 

“Good question,” Liam said at last. He lifted his gaze, looking exhausted and more than a little pained. “I tried finding you. After…” he shook his head, the words dying between them. “Eventually my letters were returned to me. It wasn’t like I had a forwarding address.”

“I know. I was in and out of the system for a while.” Theo said. “I’m…” he wasn’t sure what he was. Sorry? For what? He hadn’t exactly had a choice in being present for the rest of their childhood. 

“You’re here now.” Liam said, a mangled smile on his lips. “He's gorgeous.” He nodded toward Amaroq. Theo took the olive branch with both hands, grateful he hadn’t ruined this before it began. He couldn’t lose Liam a second time. 

“His name is Amaroq.” Theo smiled. “You’ve got a gorgeous girl yourself. What’s her name?”

“Zynthia.” Liam reached up, lightly rubbing along her snout. “She’s kind of the calm to my storm.”

“Must be nice.” Theo smiled slightly. It didn’t last for long, slipping away as the truth rolled off his tongue. “I wasn’t going to come here. I tried to run away.”

“But everyone with dragons comes here.” Liam frowned. 

“I know. I skipped out on school and tried to leave the country. The arresting officers said it was this or a sentence. My foster parents...I couldn’t let them down again. They’re good people, you know? They took care of me. My foster mom wouldn’t stop crying in the courtroom. I finally agreed to come here.”

“Why didn’t you want to come?” Liam asked, frowning. 

“Because of the rumors. Because my entire past is going to be dragged under a microscope. I’ve already heard the whispers in the halls.” Theo shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets. 

“They’re wrong.” Liam said fiercely. The conviction in his tone made Theo’s throat tighten. Had he never believed the rumors? Before Theo could ask, a bell rang in the distance and filled the courtyard around them. 

“Time for class. Don’t want to be late.” Theo said, turning on his heel. “Come on, sunshine.” The nickname seemed to break Liam out of it and he stumbled to catch up, looking conflicted. They parted ways to get to their classes and Liam watched over his shoulder as Theo melted into the shadows, keeping his head down. 

-

Liam didn’t see Theo again for two days. It wasn’t from a lack of trying. He had waited outside of classrooms, lingered back to get Theo’s attention in the classes they do share, and even gone to visit his room once. To his disappointment and frustration, Theo always managed to give him the slip. He knew he shouldn’t take it personally, and that he should give Theo time to adjust, but he missed his best friend. And he wanted answers. 

The clock in the courtyard was barely illuminated by the moonlight, but Liam knew it was just past one in the morning. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he walked to the edge of the bridge and let out a low whistle, waiting patiently. Within the next minute, a dark shadow approached from another building and his dragon touched down beside him. “Hey, Zyn.” He greeted, resting a hand against the edge of her wing. “Think it’s a good night for a jailbreak. What do you say?” He asked, tracing the ridges of her wing. She butted her head against his shoulder and he smiled, stepping back so she could turn her body properly toward him. He gripped one of the spikes along her spine and tossed his leg over her back, settling between two spikes as he tightened his grip. “Careful, all right? I don’t have the saddle.” He reminded her. She shook her entire body out and stood tall, stepping to the edge of the cobblestone. As Liam inhaled, she jumped. 

The bite of cold air gave him a rush of exhilaration as they shot down below the old castle. Adrenaline flooded his veins as they drew nearer to the ground, his heart racing from anticipation. The wind roared past, pounding against his ear drums. Just as his mind began to wonder if he were going to slam into the water below, Zynthia’s wings unfurled and they levelled above the murky blue. The tips of her wings grazed the water, casting ripples in their wake. Flattening himself against her side, he let one hand drop down so his fingertips could skim the water. Zynthia held steady for him, not so much as flinching as a shadow loomed over them. Liam braced himself, prepared to face the wrath of the headmaster, but stunned green eyes met his as he looked up. 

An idea began to form and he sat up, urging Zynthia upward until she was beside Amaroq. Theo raised an eyebrow at him and Liam smirked, pointing to the east. “There’s a cave tucked into the cliff side, nestled between two oaks and a hanging wall of ivy, can’t miss it. Race?” He asked, raising his voice to be heard above the wind. 

“What’s in it for me?” Theo asked. Smirking, Liam turned his head to the east and tightened his grip on Zynthia’s spike. 

“Beat me and you’ll find out.” He said over his shoulder, digging his heels into her sides. She tightened her wings against her body and dropped, catching speed before letting her wings expand again and shooting them back toward the sky. Liam let out a whoop, glancing over his shoulder to find Theo leaning forward on his dragon’s back. The smirk fell as Amaroq shot forward, gaining on them like a shrinking shadow. Liam hunched his shoulders inward, urging Zynthia to go faster. He knew she was quick, he’d raced Mason plenty in the past to test that, but Amaroq was closing the gap in remarkable time. 

The cliffs came into view and Liam swallowed hard, feeling the presence of the black dragon looming over him. There was no way that Zynthia would win this one. He bit down on his tongue and shoved down the bitter annoyance building under his skin, watching as Amaroq sank in front of them and slid seamlessly into the cave. Zynthia pulled short to allow him room and Liam raised his arm, sweeping away the hanging ivy. Zynthia hit the ground with a thud that echoed through the cave and he jumped from her back, offering a strained smile as Theo disembarked as well. “Good race.”

“Yeah. You look pissed.” Theo said, keeping his distance. 

“Part of my IED. Little things set me off at times.” Liam answered with a halfhearted shrug. “What were you guys doing out there?”

“I was visiting with Amaroq and I saw you from the tower. It looked like…” Theo trailed off, but Liam could read between the lines. 

“I wasn’t trying to off myself. The adrenaline rush just helps get rid of the nightmares and memories. Why were you out so late?” Liam asked, arms crossing over his chest.

“My roommate is scared of me. I was trying to give him some space.” Theo’s hands sank into his pockets. “I haven’t been avoiding you-“

“Could have fooled me.” Liam snapped. He took a deep breath as Theo flinched and rocked back on his heels. “Sorry. I’m just...having a bad night. If you aren’t avoiding me, what’s really going on?” He could give Theo the benefit of the doubt-

“I’ve been avoiding you.” That bastard. Liam clenched his jaw and offered a stiff nod, keeping his mouth shut. “Not because I don’t care about you. Because I do, Liam. You’re probably the only person that looks at me and doesn’t see some kind of a threat. I don’t want you losing friends or the trust of our classmates because of me and my history.”

“Even though we both know you didn’t do anything wrong.” Liam growled.

“Doesn’t matter what we think. Everyone else? They saw a headline of a boy with a black dragon egg tattoo on his chest killing his family by burning the house down. Everyone here thinks black dragons are evil omens and dangerous. It’s why I’m trying to get out of this fucking place. The moment we graduate, I’m going to another continent. Rumor has it that a man can leave his past behind and they don’t discriminate there. This won’t have to haunt me for the rest of my life,” Theo said softly.

“You’re a goddamn moron.” Liam grumbled. As Theo opened his mouth to protest, Liam threw out his hand and silenced him. “You didn’t kill your family, Theo. I know how much you loved them. And when you got tossed into the foster care system, I was devastated. I lost my best friend that day. I spent years trying to find you and it killed me. Because I knew exactly what people were saying and it was all a fucking lie. You didn’t kill your family. And the rumors are awful and you can’t escape them here and that has to be torture. But I’m not going to let you face this alone. Not again. I didn’t get to be there for you growing up like we promised. That all changes today.”

“Liam-“

“No. No more running. Fuck, Theo. We were best friends. Maybe you don’t believe in that kind of thing anymore, but I do. And another thing-“ Liam’s words were cut short as Theo’s hand covered his mouth, a fond smile on his face. Scowling, Liam licked his palm and felt a sliver of satisfaction as Theo made a disgusted face. “What? You want to fight some more?” Liam quirked an eyebrow.

“No, dumbass. I wanted to ask if I could kiss you.” Theo’s lips curled up at the corners and Liam flushed, exhaling sharply.

“Oh?”

“Yes. I’ve wanted to since I saw you the other day. You’ve grown up, Dunbar. It’s a good look on you.” Theo trailed his fingers lightly under Liam’s jaw, running them across the stubble he had grown. “No one’s ever had my back before. No one but you.”

“You really want to kiss me?” Liam asked. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Theo returned, looking far too amused. Liam gently butted their heads together, grinning from ear to ear as Theo’s breath fanned across his lips. 

“Well, you  _ do _ get a reward for winning the race.” He reminded.

“It must be my lucky day.” With that, Theo leaned in and softly claimed Liam’s lips. The two melted against each other, arms winding around the others torso as they closed all distance and pressed together. Liam didn’t know what exactly this meant, but he was damn sure that he wasn’t going to let it go. No matter the case, he was going to stand by Theo’s side. And maybe, just maybe, together they could turn things around.

-

“This is a terrible idea,” Theo muttered into his ear as they crossed the cafeteria, silence surrounding them.

“Who cares what they think?” Liam asked. He led Theo directly to the table where his friends were sitting, taking his usual spot beside Hayden. “Gang, this is Theo. Theo, meet the gang. Hayden, Corey, and Mason.” He said, pointing to each in turn.

“Hey.” Corey was the first to speak, offering a hesitant smile. Theo smiled in return and sat down, nodding his greeting. “Liam says your dragon is-“

“A black dragon, his name is Amaroq.” Theo finished.

“...I was going to say faster than his.” Corey said, a flush staining his cheeks.

“Oh. Sorry…”

“Don’t be. This is kind of weird for all of us. Not that you’re weird.” Mason said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just...Liam has been talking nonstop about you since you got here. So it’s about time we met and did this.”

“And the rumors?” Theo couldn’t help but ask.

“Are rumors. Liam believes in you and that’s good enough for me. Besides, the evidence never stacked up.” Mason said with a shrug. 

“For what it’s worth, I don’t like you.” Hayden said, ignoring the scathing look that Liam sent her. “But I don’t like many people,”

“Fair enough.” Theo let out a quiet chuckle. “How about I try and win you over? You and the rest of the school.”

“We’ll all help. Changing perceptions one person at a time,” Mason grinned. “Are you in?” Theo cast a glance around the table, smiling fondly as he met Liam’s steady gaze. Reaching for his hand, he exhaled and turned to look at everyone else.

“Yeah, I’m in.”


End file.
